18 Kwietnia 2010
TVP 1 06:05 Nowy Testament - Narodziny Króla, odc. 1 (The King is Born, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:30 Nowy Testament - Jezus Syn Boży, odc. 2 (Jesus the Son of God, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:55 Między ziemią a niebem - wydanie specjalne 08:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP 08:50 Między ziemią a niebem - wydanie specjalne 10:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP 10:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Pogrzeb Pary Prezydenckiej na Wawelu; transmisja 18:00 Teleexpress 18:30 Pogrzeb Pary Prezydenckiej na Wawelu; transmisja 19:10 Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze, odc. 3 19:30 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 2/7 - Kara śmierci; serial TVP 21:20 Trędowata; film fabularny 22:55 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 23:10 Misja (The Mission) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986) 01:10 Notacje - Notacje katyńskie. Czesław Cywiński. Nie zmarnowałem czasu.; cykl dokumentalny 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Po katastrofie - reportaż - Kobiety 06:35 Rosja - reakcje 07:00 Gorący temat 08:30 Panorama 09:15 Pogoda 09:20 Po katastrofie - reportaż - Korespondenci 09:40 Po katastrofie - reportaż - Wspomnienie o Lechu Kaczyńskim 10:00 TRANSMISJA - KOŚCIÓŁ MARIACKI 10:30 Świadectwo - odc. 2/3; dokument fabularyzowany 11:25 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000) 13:10 Wspomnienie o Marii Kaczyńskiej 14:00 Pogrzeb Prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego i Jego małżonki Marii 18:00 Panorama 18:40 Pogoda 18:41 Gorący temat 19:05 Świadectwo - odc. 3/3; dokument fabularyzowany 20:00 Czas honoru - odc. 13 Władek; serial TVP 20:45 Katyń 116'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 22:45 Panorama 23:05 Cena honoru (The Four Feathers) 125'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Pożegnanie Prezydenta L. Kaczyńskiego i Jego małżonki Marii 14:00 Pogrzeb Prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego i Jego małżonki Marii 18:00 Pożegnanie Prezydenta L. Kaczyńskiego i Jego małżonki Marii 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Pożegnanie Prezydenta L. Kaczyńskiego i Jego małżonki Marii 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 09:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin 11:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 11:15 Lassie - film przygodowy (USA,1994) 13:00 Pogrzeb Prezydenta RP oraz Pierwszej Damy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Prawdziwa historia - dramat przygodowy (Nowa Zelandia,USA,2005) 22:10 Czułe słówka - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1983) 00:30 Polsat News 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:55 Mango 08:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe - TVN 19:00 Fakty 20:00 Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem (2-ost.) - film biograficzny (Francja,Kanada,Niemcy,Polska,Włochy,2005) 21:40 Po zachodzie słońca - komedia kryminalna (USA,2004) 23:20 Generał. Zamach na Gibraltarze - film biograficzny (Polska,2009) 00:50 Nic straconego TVN 7 05:05 Klinika Berlin Centrum (12) 05:55 Mango 08:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe - TVN 20:00 Na zachód (4) 21:40 Prawo krwi - film sensacyjny (USA,1989) 23:30 Dowody zbrodni (21) 00:15 Gangsterzy - film sensacyjny (USA,1991) 02:20 Arkana magii 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 07:55 Dzika Polska - Bielszy odcień dzikości; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Tajemnice Watykanu odc.11 - Szpital sztuki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Tajemnice Watykanu odc.12 - Media Świętego Piotra; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Kultura duchowa narodu - Historia Kowalskich 59'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski, Maciej Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Georg Friedrich Haendel - Pasja HWV 48; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kościół Mariacki - msza żałobna; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Transmisja z przejazdu konduktu; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Wawel krypta; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Tajemnice Watykanu odc.11 - Szpital sztuki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tajemnice Watykanu odc.12 - Media Świętego Piotra; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sinfonia Iuventus gra V Symfonię Piotra Czajkowskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców - Opactwo księgi henrykowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 2/7 - Kara śmierci; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13 "Przemijanie i trwanie"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Łagiewniki - serce świata; film dokumentalny; reż.:ks.Andrzej Baczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 1945: Rok, który zmienił świat - cz. 4 (1945: The year that changed the world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Wielka historia małych miast - Warka 5; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Polskie miasta i miasteczka - Dukla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wielka historia małych miast - Puck ; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Kultura duchowa narodu - Ferdynand Goetel; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polskie cmentarze wojenne - Charków, Katyń, Miednoje; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Preludium; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 2 (cz. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); reż.:Barbara Dryscha, Marek Grzona; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pogrzeb Prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego i Jego małżonki Marii- Wawel; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:40 Spotkania - Józef Chełmoński; program artystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Katyń po 60 latach; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Katyń 116'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Maja Ostaszewska, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Jan Englert, Magdalena Cielecka, Agnieszka Glińska, Paweł Małaszyński, Maja Komorowska, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Tragiczna dwunastka, czyli tropami zestrzelonych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Igor - opowieść o aktorze; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Sapija; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Lustro - PRL w oczach studentów Łódzkiej Szkoły Filmowej - Anna Proletariuszka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pomnik niepoprawny politycznie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Londyńskie dni generała Sikorskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Zeppelin; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Polskie cmentarze wojenne - Charków, Katyń, Miednoje; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Robert Schumann - Koncert fortepianowy a - moll op. 54 (SCHUMANN); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Piotr Czajkowski - V Symfonia e - moll (TSCHAIKOVSKY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mieczysław Karłowicz - Koncert skrzypcowy A - dur op. 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 50. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski - Duszniki Zdrój '95 - recital fortepianowy Kevina Kennera; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Anton Bruckner - VIII Symfonia c - moll (ANTON BRUCKNER SYMPHONY NO. 8); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Legenda Herberta von Karajana - Giuseppe Verdi - Requiem ("Messa da Requiem" Giuseppe Verdi); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Krystian Zimerman gra Fantazję f - moll Fryderyka Chopina (Krystian Zimerman gra Fantazję f - moll Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Niemcy (1987); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Andrzej Panufnik - Muzyka jesieni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Pogrzeb prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego i Jego Małżonki Marii Kaczyńskiej 18:00 Magdalena Lisak gra Fantazję A-dur op.13 F. Chopina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Johannes Brahms - Koncert skrzypcowy D - dur op. 77 (JOHANNES BRAHMS VIOLIN CONCERTO IN D - MAJOR); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Fryderyk Chopin - Pieśni w wykonaniu Urszuli Kryger; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Ludwig van Beethoven - V Symfonia c - moll (BEETHOVEN 5TH SYMPHONY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teatr Telewizji - Anatomia sumień 55'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz; wyk.:Leon Niemczyk, Ignacy Machowski, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Franciszek Trzeciak, Maria Kleydysz, Franciszek Matias; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Studio Kultura - Katyń - wprowadzenie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Katyń - posłowie; debata; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Totus Tuus - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:25 Domy Hristiny (De Huizen van Hristina) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); reż.:Suzanne Raes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Serce Polski - Rapperswill; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Pieśń o nocy (Song of the Night) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:Peter Maniura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kino nocne - Los człowieka (Sudba cheloveka) 96'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1957); reż.:Siergiej Bondarczuk; wyk.:Jurij Awerin, Kirił Aleksiejew, Paweł Boriszkin, Paweł Wołkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Lubański... legenda futbolu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 1); STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Z archiwum TVP - Papież a sport; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 3); STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Kat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wspomnienie o Piotrze Nurowskim; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Pogrzeb prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego i Jego małżonki Marii; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Wspomnienie o Piotrze Nurowskim; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 5); STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 8); STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Władysław Komar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Ścigany; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Opowieści weekendowe: Dusza śpiewa 54'; film TVP 06:55 Między ziemią a niebem - wydanie specjalne; magazyn 08:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 08:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze 08:40 Między ziemią a niebem - wydanie specjalne; magazyn 10:00 Góry o zmierzchu; dramat obyczajowy 10:30 Inauguracja Roku Chopinowskiego w Krakowie - koncert cz. 2 11:00 A gdyby tak się stało 38'; film dokumentalny 11:45 Miedzy ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Pogrzeb Pary Prezydenckiej na Wawelu 18:00 Teleexpress 18:30 Pogrzeb Pary Prezydenckiej na Wawelu 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 50/57 Buli wybiera prezent, Bal (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:40 Lawa 128'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989) 22:50 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny 23:30 Kto nigdy nie żyć.. 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006) 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 50/57 Buli wybiera prezent, Bal (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 01:30 Wiadomości 02:35 Lawa 128'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989) 04:45 A gdyby tak się stało 38'; film dokumentalny 05:30 Góry o zmierzchu 28'; dramat obyczajowy 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku